This invention relates to point-of-sale or point-of-service (POS) terminals and protective coverings for the same. More specifically, this invention relates to a cover for a touchscreen of a POS terminal, the cover protecting against wear, abuse and spillage.
FIG. 1 illustrates a transaction computer 100 of the art. The transaction computer 100 includes an overlay 110, a cover 120, a touch pad 130, a display 140 and a substrate 150. The display 140 lies in the substrate 150. The touch pad 130 lies above and on the display 140. The transparent cover 120 lies above the touch pad 130.
The overlay 110 lies above and on the cover 120. The overlay 110 includes an opening 111 coinciding with the position of the cover 120 and touch pad 130 beneath it. (For clarity, the overlay 110 and the cover 120 are illustrated both in situ in the transaction computer (TC) 100 and out of position hovering above the TC 100.)
The display 140 is a liquid crystal display (LCD). It typically cooperates with the touch pad 130 to create a touchscreen.
The screen protectors with reorder nos. 60027-250 and 0033-250, available from the assignee of the instant invention, are examples of the prior-art cover 120.
The procedure for installing the cover 120, however, limits its effectiveness. FIG. 2 illustrates the installation of a cover 120. The cover 120 is slid under the overlay 110 in the X axis or in the Y axis.
The edges of the cover 120 extend over the edges of the touch pad 130 in the X axis when the overlay is inserted along the X axis and extend over the edges of the touch pad 130 in the Y axis when it is inserted along the Y axis. Notably, the cover 120 does not cover the edges of the touch pad 130 in both the X and Y axes. (The xe2x80x9cedgexe2x80x9d of the touch pad #_130 is the line at which the touch pad #_130 becomes visible through the overlay #_110.)
Accordingly, in day-to-day use, the touch-pad stylus, users"" fingernails, etc. may wear the exposed edges of the touch pad 130. Malicious users may intentionally damage the touch pad 130 by poking into and prying along its unprotected edges.
Liquids may spill onto the transaction computer 100. While the cover 120 may help to prevent the spilled liquid""s moving into the transaction computer 100 along one axis (the axis of the cover 120""s insertion), the cover 120 does nothing to prevent the liquid""s movement into the exposed edges of the touch pad 130 (along the axis orthogonal to the axis of insertion) and into the electronics of the transaction computer 100 from there.
Indeed, the prior-art cover 120 even has an unintended side affect. While the cover 120 diverts a spilled liquid away from the protected edges of the touch pad 130, the liquid must still go somewhere. The cover 120 has the effect of diverting the liquid to the protected edges of the touch pad 130 and into the electronics of the transaction computer 100 from there.
Accordingly, more complete protection of the touch pad 130 and the underlying components of the transaction computer 100 is sought.
These and other goals of the invention will be readily apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art on reading the background above and the description below.
Herein are taught apparatus for protecting a touch pad against wear, spills and abuse. An apparatus may include a cover for placement over a touch pad and adhesive, adhering to the cover, not adhering to the touch pad and for adhering to a surface surrounding the touch pad. The cover may have upper and lower surfaces. Then the adhesive adheres to the lower surface of the cover.
An apparatus may include a touch pad with x and y orthogonal dimensions and at least one edge in each dimension, an overlay above the touch pad and with the touch pad forming a contour, and a plastic-film cover, above and adhering to the overlay, fitting the contour of the touch pad and overlay and covering two edges of the touch pad in each of the x and y dimensions. An edge of the touch pad may be the line at which the touch pad becomes accessible from under any overlying material.